


Prompto!!! On Ice

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonus included, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm sorry I'm making another fanfic for this, I've also edited this so many times after submission, Ice, Ice Skating, It's like midnight when I submit this but I really wanted to upload this, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, figure skating, i am in FFXV hell, i'm upset, inspired by Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: Prompto has a secret talent, one that you've always been fond of.One day, he takes you on a journey to explore the joys on ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about FFXV in a "Yuri!!! On Ice" world ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Maybe, Prompto decided to lose weight because he secretly wanted to be a figure skater? I think it's possible for him to skate since, he has a much smaller frame than the rest of the guys. However, I think Ignis would be the one who would most likely skate because his Japanese voice actor was JJ in YOI, which is hilariously adorable. "It's Iggy's Style!" 
> 
> I'm a complete amateur when it comes to skating, but I hope I did my best to give you a visualization of the jumps. Anyways, I hope you enjoy another one-shot (this time, no angst) with this cutie! (´ε｀*)

 

**_Prompto!!! On Ice  
~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
Elegance, beauty, and strength.

Those were the words that came to your mind when thinking about ice skating.

You've read books and seen many pictures of professional figure skaters during your childhood. The way their bodies fly into the air, followed by a majestic landing on either feet, fascinated you. Their physical stamina is put to the test when performing for a couple of minutes with an audience. You've always admired their determination to continue moving forward after slipping or falling. Despite the small mishaps, skaters put their emotions and feelings into their choreography and project them to their watchers. Whether if the emotions are positive or negative, they captivate the audience with their passion and flair.

Someday, you want to wear a pair of ice skates and experience the joys of gliding on the ice. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~**

  
When you came out of your apartment complex, a jubilant voice greets you, "__________!! Mornin'!"

It was none other than Prompto, who leapt towards you and held your hands in his. His aquamarine eyes glistens as he excitedly reports, "Listen! You gotta come with me! I have something totally awesome to show you!"

If you were given ten Gils for how many times he's said that, you'd be a millionaire. However, nothing completes your day more, than seeing his innocent and genuine smile. Your troubles always melted at his sunshine-like happiness.

At the speed of lightning, he drags you to the Regalia, in it's extremely glossy and pimped form. Last time as you recalled, their transportation looked like a regular high-quality car one could find in ads. It transformed entirely from a modern and high-class car, to a sporty and edgy vehicle that can fly. The design was phenomenally amazing. You mentally applauded the person who modified the vehicle for a job well done. To think that you would be able to embark on a trip in this innovative machine, made your heart flutter. Butterflies began swarming inside the pits of your stomach from the anxiety. You've always wanted to fly, but you couldn't calm your unsettling feelings.

As you sat in the backseat between Gladiolus and Prompto, you braced yourself as the car rolled out onto the pavement of the road. Then, when the area around was clear from other drivers, trees, and streetlights, the metallic wings of the car began to come out. Soon enough, the machine took flight, rising up high into the open air. In response, your stomach fell downwards to the bottom of your seat. The ground looked distant and horrifying from the altitude your driver took. The moment you sat down, you were wary of Noctis taking the wheel, and your doubts intensified once the vehicle's wheels lifted from the road. Your heart began pounding violently inside your chest. You were terrified, and the others might be able to hear your turbulent emotions with your deafening heartbeats. Thankfully, the guys had their music turned on, masking the sounds of your unease.

After a while in the air, the feeling of suffocation left you. However, it didn't last long. The prince was preparing the car to land, lowering it to the ground and guiding it on a straight pathway of the road. Streetlights decorated the sides of the pavement, and you clutched onto your beloved for strength. You practically jumped into his arms the moment the car began shifting altitude. As he lovingly embraces you, he rubs your arm with his thumb and whispers reassuring words to you.

"It's okay __________. Noct has landed the car several times before. Nothing bad will happen, I promise," Prompto smiles and kisses the crown of your head for comfort. You felt your worries at bay and began to regain your composure in his arms.

As the ground came closer, the wings of the Regalia folded back in and the car safely lands on the right side of the road. It continued forward after disembarking flight mode, and no crashes or mishaps followed in pursuit.

"Hey, babe. You can open your eyes now," the blonde whispers with a smile on his lips.

You didn't realize that you had unconsciously closed your eyes during the landing process. Then, you also noticed that you clutched onto Prompto as if your life depended on it (when it did). Your cheeks began reddening as you slowly pulled away and coughed from the embarrassment.

The gunner jokes, "If I had known that you would hug me like this, I would've brought you along every single time Noct decided to fly!"

You punched your boyfriend's arm as hard as you could, and began a conversation with Gladio next to you.

"Ow!! H-hey! I was kidding!"

Ignoring him, you gossiped with the well-built man about the latest flavor for Cup Noodles. His eyes shimmered at the idea of using the highest quality of meat, eggs, and shrimp.

When the car reached its destination, nature surrounded you. Not too far from the parking spot, you spotted a safe haven with energy deposits by the base. Looking around the environment, you discover that Noctis has parked the Regalia near the Vesperpool, a swamp-like location with occasional forestation. The large mass of water in this area hold some of the biggest and wildest fish. You scratched your head and wondered the reasoning behind this trip. In the midst of your thoughts, Noctis dashed forwards into the wilderness, with Ignis and Gladio in pursuit. Prompto held your hand in his to protect you, and led the way towards the rest of the group.

The two of you came to a halt while the prince lowered his stance as he approached a handful of Regaltrices and Chickatrices wandering in a large pond of water. Those enormous yellow or orange chicks were not only cute, but deadly as well. Your boyfriend releases your hand and ruffles your head, "Just watch my killer aim!" he grins once more before stealthily following the others.

Their battle ended in a flash. The prince engaged the enemy with a warp-attack, slamming them with his light blade. Then, the others came in pursuit: Ignis throwing his daggers, Gladio rushing at the enemy with his two-handed sword, and Prompto firing away with his gun. It was a spectacular sight to behold. You couldn't keep your eyes off of them if you could.

Once the area was cleared, the prince hollers for you to join them. He hands Prompto a magic spell in the form of a small bomb that fitted his palm. After giving him a thumbs-up, he walks away, "I'll be fishing nearby if you need me!" and the other two guardians reluctantly chased after the prince to the fishing dock.

The blonde grins at you and takes your hand, making sure that you're not in the water. He winks, "Check this out."

Securing the magic in his palm, he faces the pond of water and chucks the spell at the center of it. The Blizzaga spell explodes twice, instantly freezing the water into a complete solid. A rush of frigid wind blows past you, causing you to shiver. Snowflakes and frost encrusts the entire area for nearly ten seconds before it clears out. It was as if all of winter was contained in that one magic spell.

After stepping on the icy structure to ensure its stability, he tells you to stay put as he goes back to the Regalia to get something. Soon, he brings two pairs of skates in hand and gives you a set.

"Shall we skate, my lady?" he curtsies as he chuckles.

You gasped and smiled, asking him how he knew that you wanted to ice skate.

He places a finger on his lips, "Secret, babe," then he takes out a helmet, sets it on your head, and fastens the strap to keep you safe. "This is your first time, right? So, wear this to protect your head. There are some things even I can't protect, unfortunately," after securing the helmet on you, he plants a kiss on your cheek, "Much better. Now, let's have some fun!"

After switching your shoes, you admired the feeling of brand new skates. Prompto had already set foot on the ice, warming up by gliding around the frozen pond. The moment your eyes laid on him, you couldn't look away.

He leaps and twirls himself into the air, then lands firmly on one foot, with the other leg in the air. Then, he skates across the rink in a straight line, pulling out his phone to pick a song to skate to. Satisfied, he tucks his phone safely in his jacket and performs a triple Axel, approaching the jump head-on and landing perfectly on one foot. Then, he extends his arms around him as he spins around the ice. As he gains momentum, he performs a quadruple Salchow, throwing his left leg back while twirling in the air and nailing the landing on the right foot again. He exhales and throws his arms into the air in celebration for the perfect execution.

Using his hands, he carves an opening and reaches for the sky as he twirls. With the music, you could feel the emotions through his choreography.

As he slides back, he spins on his right foot, turns his body horizontally sideways, and extends his left leg outwards. Keeping the momentum, he then curls his body into a ball and executes a sit-spin. He steadily rises into second position for a moment, then skates towards the edge of the rink. Then, he glides on the ice backwards, extending his arms in front and behind. At the climax of the song, he gathers enough velocity then, takes off on his left foot, throwing his right foot in front and across, then lands on his right in a triple Lutz.

After the many jumps he's performed, he feels his stamina reaching its limit. To finish his routine, he cruises along the ice towards the center and performs another sit-spin, rotating counter-clockwise and slowly raising his body posture, following the music. Then, at the end of the song, he snaps into a single pose, with his hand reaching towards you. Huffing and puffing, he manages to smile at you with a rose-tinted face.

Once he finished his performance, you immediately clapped your hands in rapid succession. Bouncing in glee, you shouted at the top of your lungs, "I LOVED IT!! YOU WERE AMAZING!!"

The majestic and beautiful spectacle he put on, left you breathless. It was as if you were watching a different side of Prompto when he took off on the ice. Out of everything that he's shown you, this was the best by far.

The feeling of accomplishment overwhelms the blonde and he pumps his fist into the air. Catching his breath, he chuckles, "Thanks babe. Good thing those years of figure skating was worth it to see your cute smile."

Your cheeks reddens at his words. To think that he's been figure skating before you met him, made you happy.

You found yourself stuck on the ground, unsure of how to get on the ice. Fortunately, your boyfriend offered his hand to you, where you took it and allowed him to lead you on the makeshift ice rink. With your hands intertwined with his, you bent your knees slightly as your skates slid on top of the ice. It felt different and challenging to steady your balance on the blades of your skates, rather than the platforms of your feet. Laughter escapes from your lips as you looked at your feet and back at your boyfriend. He returns a bright smile of his own as he glides backwards on the rink.

You're finally ice skating for the first time.

On top of spending time with your beloved boyfriend, you're also doing something you only dreamed about. This day couldn't get better.

After some time, Prompto smiles at you once more, "Okay. Looks like you're getting the hang of it, __________! Now, it's time for you to try to skate by yourself."

Your eyes widen in intimidation, like a deer in headlights. Shaking your head, you refused, "Nonono! I-I'm not ready!"

The blonde gives you a reassuring smile and quick peck on the back of your hand, "It's okay, __________. Trust me. If you feel like falling, I'll be there to catch you, I promise."

A rosy tint flourishes onto your cheeks as you reluctantly nod and agree to Prompto. He takes you around the rink one more time, "Alright. I'm gonna count to three and when I get to 'three', I'm gonna let go, okay?"

You ferociously nodded your head, mentally bracing yourself.

"One."

He brings you around the edge of the rink and continues skating in a straight line.

"Two."

He turns the two of you around again from the edge of the frozen pond.

"Three!"

He releases his grip on you and your body continues forward with the momentum. Your heart dropped to your stomach, but you managed to laugh at the giddiness. You're coasting along the ice on your own. With the cold breeze blowing through your body, you feel free and content. However, the end of the rink was coming faster than you anticipated. You heard Prompto shouting at you to turn your toes sideways to loop around, but you couldn't. The fear of falling overwhelmed you, freezing your muscles in place.

As you shut your eyes, you hear your boyfriend call your name and one of your hands was yanked backwards. You lose your balance and tumble onto something hard yet warm.

Fluttering your eyelids open, your eyes met with a pair of worried aquamarine orbs. Prompto whispers, "Are you okay?" you nod and the gunner heaves a sigh of relief, "Thank god... if you had gotten hurt, I would've lost it."

Raising your head, you glance at his body as you laid partially on top of him, "But what about you? Are you hurt?"

He winces as he lifts his leg, "I-it's okay. I can walk it off," it's his left buttocks that was injured. There's no way he could tell you that. It would be too embarrassing. Scanning the environment, he slowly sits up, "Why don't we... call it a day with ice skating?"

You nod in agreement.

The two of you managed to get off of the ice somewhat safely. Then, you switched your skates to your normal shoes and removed your gear in the process. When you carried him with his arm around your shoulder, you headed towards the Regalia and seated him in the backseat. Concerned, you examined him, "Where does it hurt? Shall I kiss it?"

He froze with his mouth agape. Images that he didn't want, crossed his mind. There's no way he would want you to kiss his left butt cheek like that. The guys would never shut up about it.

Shaking his head, he refuses, "N-no, no, no! I-I'm okay! No need for you to kiss my injury!"

"Are you sure?" you pout.

Nervous, he smiles awkwardly, "Y-yeah," then a thought came to him. He coughs and clears his throat as his face begins to burn red, "Ah... on second thought, I think I do hurt."

"Oh?" you slightly snickered, "Where does it hurt?"

He turns his aquamarine eyes away as his face becomes a bright, red tomato, "Ah... you know..." he coughs, "My... my..." he scratches the back of his head, "uhm..."

Without hesitation, you press your lips against his in a surprise attack. His eyes widen, astonished from your impulsive action.

Drawing back, you grin at him, "Thank you for a perfect date, Prompto."

A more natural smile falls on his features as he rests his forehead against yours, "No problem babe. I'd do this all over again just to make you happy."

This time, he initiates the kiss and cups your cheeks with his hands. As you smile against his lips, you couldn't have found a better way to end the day than to rest in his arms.

 

* * *

 

**_**BONUS**_ **

_In the distance, Ignis and Gladio spectated the entire scene, instead of watching the prince. They commented on the elegance of their younger friend's perfect performance and timing. As they saw you laughing with him, they nod in approval. They were like two parents watching over their child._

_"Prompto's certainly matured," the brunet comments._

_"Yeah. It's like he's become a man now," the raven haired adds. "Unlike someone..."_

_The two peer behind them to see Noctis standing on the fishing pier by himself. He threw a lure in and got a bite, but the fish won the battle. Frustrated, the prince materializes his sword and jumps in the water to reclaim his lure._

_"That was my last lure! Get back here!!"_


End file.
